The present embodiments relate to a virtualized storage environment. More specifically, the embodiments relate to alignment of a virtual disk storage device with an underlying persistent data storage device.
A virtualized machine environment commonly employs a virtual machine manager to allow multiple operating system images to share a single hardware host. In one embodiment, each operating system image is referred to as a virtual machine. Each operating system image appears to have sole access to the processor and memory of the host machine. However, the virtual machine manager actually controls the processor, memory, and resources of the host machine by allocating such resources to one or more of the virtual machines in a manner that minimizes processing disruptions.
A virtual hard disk is a disk image file format for storing content. More specifically, the virtual disk replicates an existing hard drive and includes all data and structural elements. An operating system running in the virtual machine may perform read, modify, and write operations on one or more virtual storage blocks, which accesses an underlying persistent device and the associated persistent storage blocks.